So, You Think I Have Pretty Hair?
by serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot/Hardison friendship. They need snacks. Parker makes an appearance too, but this is not a shipper story. Just a bit of fun, with some sweetness thrown in. Hope you like it, please review!


A/N – So I figured Eliot and Hardison must have days when they need to go to the store like normal people. So I bring you a friendship fic. Just some fun. Hope you like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Alec!" A friendly voice called out as Hardison and Eliot walked down the sidewalk from the office, heading to the corner store for much needed snacks.

They both turned quickly to address the voice, which came from a pretty girl in her early twenties, selling flowers in an elaborately decorated stand. Eliot looked at her warily, not trusting a stranger that knew Hardison's name. But Hardison was waving and heading over to the girl, so Eliot relaxed minutely and followed. He caught up just as Hardison was addressing the girl.

"Hey, Winny, how's it going?" He greeted her with a bright smile, clearly at ease with the girl. Eliot gave the girl a small smile, but kept his face at a hopefully friendly looking neutral expression.

"Can't complain," Whinny smiled back, before addressing Eliot, "Hi, I'm Winny." She stuck out her hand and Eliot automatically reached to shake it.

"I'm Eliot."

"Eliot's one of my coworkers, don't mind the subtle hostility, it's his default setting," Hardison explained to Winny, who giggled but gave Hardison an admonishing look.

"Don't be too hard on the man, Alec. He looks like he could take you, easily."

Eliot grinned in earnest, "Smart lady. Isn't that right, _Alec_," he teased.

Hardison glared at Eliot, "Whatever."

"You don't think I'm smart?" teased Winny, enjoying the banter.

Hardison looked trapped, "Hey now! Not what I mean. Of course I think you're smart! I just also happen to think Eliot's an ass."

Eliot had to laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment." Winny giggled again, causing Hardison to glare harder at Eliot.

He was about to make a snappy retort to Eliot when an actual customer appeared at the stand and Winny snapped into selling mode and none too subtly shooed them away, albeit with a grin. They continued on down the long sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few moments of silence, Eliot realized Hardison was actually being quiet, which was never a good thing. He stopped suddenly, putting an arm out to stop Hardison as well.

"What's your problem?" He cocked an eyebrow at Hardison, waiting.

Hardison looked at him in annoyance, "My problem? What's your problem, man?"

Eliot stared blankly. He honestly had no idea what was going on.

Hardison sighed, "All the flirting with Winny! Man, couldn't you tell I like her?"

"What? Wait, you, no, wait, what?" Eliot sputtered. "I wasn't flirting! I was just being nice to the girl!"

"Mmhm," grumbled Hardison, "But you were nice with all your stupid muscles and your stupid pretty hair and that damn southern thing the girls love, and she was all doe eyed and giggling! Damnit man, it took me weeks to even find out her name!"

Eliot was torn between sympathy and laughter. He chose laughter. "So… you think I have pretty hair?"

Hardison pouted miserably and smacked Eliot on the shoulder in annoyance. He regretted it a second later when Eliot's arm shot out instinctively and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell man! I didn't hit you that hard!" Hardison rubbed his aching head.

Eliot looked sheepish, "Sorry. You should know better than to hit me."

Hardison considered, "true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked on another few moments in silence, before Eliot sighed and stopped again. Hardison stopped with a look of exasperation evident. He could literally see the cheetos on the shelf from the store window.

"What now?"

Eliot rolled his eyes, "She likes you too, ya dumbass. Just ask her out. And what kind of name is Winny anyway?"

"You think?" Hardison looked hopeful, and to Eliot in that moment, very young. He realized suddenly that he was nearly ten years older than the hacker, which made his head hurt in ways he did not have enough caffeine in his system to deal with. Instead he just smacked Hardison on the shoulder, lightly this time.

"Definitely. Her face like, lit up when she saw you. You can't really fake that, unless you're Sophie."

Hardison grinned, "Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the snack food isle, debating. Hardison already had a basket on his arm, containing cheetos and soda and oreos. Eliot looked at the basket in disgust before settling on some baked barbecue chips. No reason to deliberately ask for heart disease. He tossed them into Hardison's basket, after all, Eliot didn't carry baskets. Or style his hair. Of course not. He dared any of the team members to call him out on it. Hardison merely looked down at the basket and rolled his eyes before jumping excitedly to grab crackers and a can of spray cheese to add to the loot.

Eliot grabbed the spray cheese and put it back. "No way. This stuff is crap."

Hardison looked shocked, "What? You can't tell me what to eat. You ain't my mama."

Eliot cocked one eyebrow, as if daring Hardison to try again for the cheese. Hardison backed up a few steps.

"On the other hand, maybe I don't really need the canned cheese. Maybe I'll go get some.. fruit or something."

Eliot smiled, "There ya go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison didn't get fruit, but he didn't get canned cheese either, so Eliot counted it as a victory. As they headed toward the checkout, Hardison randomly picked up the conversation from earlier.

"Winny is short for Eowyn."

Eliot frowned, "Weird name. Sounds kind of familiar though."

Hardison's eyes grew wide, "Oh yeah? Think maybe you heard it before? Say, like in a movie?"

"Maybe. Not sure."

"I knew you had some geek in you!" Hardison practically bounced, not even caring how his sentence could be construed as dirty.

"What?" Eliot looked puzzled, even as a fuzzy picture of a blonde woman with an impressive sword was beginning to form in his mind.

Hardison smiled smugly, "Eowyn is a character from Lord of the Rings. And you wouldn't know that unless you'd seen the movies, or read the books. Hell, do you even read?"

Eliot glared, "I read. Shut up, Hardison. And yeah, I think I saw the movie a long time ago. A girl I was sle… seeing, was a fan."

"Mmhmm," Hardison laughed, "If that's what you say."

He should've been expecting the blow, but was still surprised when Eliot smacked him upside the head, again. Hardison chose not to respond and instead just glared and stalked to the checkout. Eliot followed, chuckling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, after a very long day's work, Eliot found himself collapsed on the couch, unable to will himself to head home yet. He looked up in surprise as Hardison walked into the room, DVD in hand. Hardison laughed and dropped down to the other side of the couch, showing Eliot the movie. Lord of the Rings.

"Wanna watch?" he offered, only slightly mocking.

Eliot wanted to be angry, or annoyed, but he was too tired. And honestly, a movie sounded like a good idea. So he shrugged.

"Sure. But can we skip to the second one? First one is kinda boring."

"Ha!" Hardison exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"What? Liv Tyler's hot."

Hardison just laughed and loaded the movie. "Whatever you say, man, whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours and several beers later found both men with feet sprawled out to the floor on the couch, fast asleep. Which was exactly where Parker found them early the next morning. Not even questioning the odd sight, she seated herself between the two sleeping men on the couch and switched the TV to early morning cartoons. She liberated the twizzlers from Hardison's grip and wrapped the blanket that had been covering Eliot snugly around herself, getting comfortable. She hadn't slept well the night before, and it was still hours from Nate and Sophie arriving. After a few minutes of cartoons, Parker found her eyes getting droopy, so she curled up on the long couch, feet resting on Hardison's lap, head resting on a pillow on Eliot's thigh, blanket still snug around her. Finally tired and comfortable, Parker fell asleep between the men who had somehow and somewhere along the way, become her best friends.


End file.
